Rosario Colossus: Wrath of the Shadow Queen (Resumed)
by Dodgedude
Summary: As peace came between nearly extinct monsters a new evil rises from a dark forsaken world. Will the power of the colossus king be enough to protect both the Yokai world and human world or will darkness spread as the shadow queen rules the world?
1. Birth of Shadows

**Hello readers and fans of Rosario Vampire and Shadow of the Colossus! Well... Its here.. The sequel of Rosario Colossus! Are you guys ready for more epic combat!? :D Remember plz no flames. I have enough problems from work as it is. Heres my response from my previous story at the last chapter**

**Mastermind: I saw the cut scenes and as I saw a few I was like DAMN hes deadly!**

**some-guy: I'm still a bit new for Fanfiction and thought I could do 1st person. But since u asked I guess I'll go 3rd person this time**

** ALRIGHT here we go!**

* * *

**(6 years after the harpy incident)**

18 years after the defeat of Fujisaki and Alucard have made both the human and monster worlds a safer place. After he was defeated by the colossus king came a settlement in the forbidden lands. In which endangered monsters can live in peace from the human attacks.

But during the 20 years... The small settlement became a ginormous city and sanctuary. Its name is 'The Colossus Sanctuary'. Where monsters that seek sanctuary and live in peace with other monsters nearing extinction. So far there haven't been any fights or wars by other race's and Matt's rule is to keep it that way. Hopefully it will stay that way.

Unfortunately for the Colossus King his kids Keito and Suki always seem to get into trouble.

Inside Matt and Mizore's house Keito placed a golf ball on top of a giant pile of poker chips while Pipi and Suki were holding poker cards

"Ok guys ready?" Suki asked with joy as he grabbed a golf club

"Ummm Keito what kind of card game is this?" Pipi asked with curiosity

"Colossus hold em!" Suki shouted out of the blue behind Pipi.

Making her loose some feathers from fear

"This is how Colossi play?" Pipi asked in confusion

"I don't know. She just have the idea!" Keito said as Pipi picked up her cards

"Oooook?" Pipi said somewhat wierded out by Suki's way of fusing golf and poker together.

As the 3 kids picked up their cards they began playing.

"Ok... Ill take a shot for 2 cards from the deck" Suki said as she grabbed a 1 wood golf club and prepared to take a shot from her pile of poker chips

"Um Keito? are you sure dad wont be mad at us for golfing in the house?" Pipi asked in a shaky voice

"Just as long as we keep quiet" Keito whispered till suddenly

"FORE!" Suki shouted as she whacked the shit out of the golf ball and the poker chips went flying everywhere

"RUN AWAY POKER CHIPS AND GOLF BALL!" Keito shouted as he ducked down and covered Pipi for protection

"So much for quiet" Pipi said with no emotion

With so much noise and screaming Matt came in bursting through the living room door with an annoyed look

"Whats going on in...GAH!" Matt shouted but got cut off from an oncoming golf ball but ducked out of the way and broke a window

"Uh oh..." Suki said lightly

Pipi was shaking in fear so much shes loosing more feathers as Keito was holding on to her

Matt then got up with poker chips on his head and one chip in his eye. He shook the chips off and looked at his kids with anger

"WHATS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Matt shouted

"Uhhh... Colossus Hold em?" Suki said trying to act like nothing went wrong

"Suki... Your getting too old for this now..." Matt said in an annoyed way

"Sorry dad..." Everyone said in unison

"Anyway get your stuff ready." Matt ordered making the kids confused

"Why? Where we going?" Keito asked

"Yokai Academy" Matt said with seriousness in my voice

"You mean school?" Suki and Pipi asked in curiosity

"Indeed... Your father intended to your enrollment to Yokai Academy." Mizore said as she came in the room with a fancy kimono on

"Really?" Keito asked

"Yes... Um... Where's Kotta and Mona?" Matt asked

"Their in the backyard with some sort of catapult Mona made" Pipi said

"I'll get them!" Suki shouted

Matt got worried about her since she cam up with the unknown golf / Poker game so he followed her

Meanwhile Kotta was in the backyard practicing his ice powers on a tree while Mona was experiencing on how humans invent things. Which was the catapult Mona was creating. As they were doing what they're doing Suki came through the door and ran to her brother and sister but tripped on a tree root and fell on the catapult.

"SUKI WAIT!" Matt shouted but he was too late

The catapult malfunctioned and flung Suki into the air

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" She shouted in joy as she was soaring in the air

"Oh man!... Mizore and Mom are going to kill me!" Matt said while freaking out

Suki was rather enjoying herself being catapulted into the air. As she was screaming in joy she was falling towards someone's house. She then braced herself for impact

(CRASH!)

She crashed into the house as Mona and Matt tried looking for her through binoculars.

"Any idea on where she went?" Matt asked as Mona and I were still searching

Mona then dropped her binoculars in shock.

"Um dad?" Mona asked in shock

"What?" Matt wondered

"You might want to look a bit to the left" Mona requested

Matt then looked to the left and saw a giant hole in someone's roof which made me quiver in fear

"Oh crap..." Matt said in shock

Matt then dropped the binoculars and ran out of the backyard and towards the house with the giant hole in the roof. As Matt ran toward the house he prayed that Suki didn't land inside the house that someone with quick to anger issues. Most of it was in defense for her sister Moka.

"Please tell me that she didn't crash into..." Matt said while freaking out till he got to the house

As Matt arrived at the damaged house he freaked out even more once the door was opened

"Akua's house..." Matt said while freaking out beyond levels

He then saw everything in shambles and some of the walls broken. Suki then pierced out of the wall behind Matt with a large beam of wood in her hand

"I'm a cyborg." Suki said with a smile as she stuck her head out of the wall with metal on her skirt and in her hair

"Suki! Did you notice that you've damaged... no. DESTROYED AKUA'S...HOLY SHIT IS THAT THE SUPPORT BEAM TO HER HOUSE?!" Matt asked in a freaked out tone

"What's a support beam?" Suki asked as the house began to fall to pieces

"Oh what did I do to deserve this?" Matt wondered as he did a face palm while the house came tumbling down

As the house began to fall Suki and Matt ran away from the falling building and leapt away from the collapsing building and began to wonder on how Akua is going to handle her feelings once she realizes her house is destroyed

"Suki... We are going to turn around... Walk back to our house... And forget this ever happened...Now lets go. Im sure your bus to Yokai Academy is going to be here soon" Matt said as he quickly held on to Suki and began running away from the debris

"Im having fun father!" Suki said with excitement as they walked back to their house

"Of course you are Suki" Matt said with no emotion

Once Matt and Suki got back home the bus to Yokai Academy arrived. Ready to take Matts children to Yokai academy.

Just as the bus was about to leave Gin came over.

"Oh hey gin... Hows your master?" Matt asked in a joking way making Mizore giggle a bit

"Oh... Well I finally accept the fact that I'm her mate now... Even though the Harpy Queen raped me at first" Gin said as he covered his pants in embarrassment

"What made you decide that?" Mizore asked

Gin then made a sharp whistle which attracted 6 harpy children and 4 small werewolf pups. All 10 of them ran inside the bus with no sign of stopping

"Ummm... are they yours?" Matt asked while wierded out of Gin's situation

"Pretty much... yes" Gin said as he looked at the sidewalk in embarrassment

Mizore and Matt were extremely shocked on how many kids Gin and the harpy queen made as the bus began to pull away

"BYE DAD!" Keito and his siblings shouted as they all waved from the window

Meanwhile Akua and Kahlua were at the area where Akua saw her dead sister mutilated and speared. The blood that covered the wooden spear was dry and cracked and the flesh was rotted to the bones.

Akua then knelt down and covered her face in tears

"Jasmine... I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you... If I have only left your friends alone... and stuck with y-you... You'd still be here" Akua said while crying

She was really upset about loosing her sister.

As Akua was crying so much that her entire face was red.

"Please forgive me Jasmine!" Akua cried out

Kahlua then placed her hand on Akua's back for comfort

"Don't worry Akua... I'm sure somewhere above us... She forgives you" Kahlua said while calming Akua down slightly as they walked back to the forbidden lands

(To an unknown world 30 years ago)

(A/N This is before the Alucard assault)

In a forsaken world of darkness and death a lone girl with white hair and red eyes was kneeling in the dark and dusty grounds of the unknown world

"Am I... Dead?" The lone girl wondered

"Where am I?... I'm scared..." She said as the lonely girl got up and started shaking in fear and pain

As she got up a dark power began to rise in a distance and began to speak to her

'Come... Come and resurrect the shadows...' A dark and eerie voice spoke in her head

"Wh-wh-whos there?!" The lone girl asked in extreme fear as she took quick looks from every angle

Then out of no-where a dark glowing blade showed itself in front of the frightened girl with dark mist oozing from the tip of the blade.

"Wh-whats this sword doing here?" The girl asked

"I... Am the blade...of the god of darkness..." The blade spoke freaking the frightened girl out even more

"G-god of darkness?" She asked

Indeed... Notice that this world is forsaken with death and fear from my ability to steal souls from the newly deceased from both the Yokai world and the Human world" it spoke with darkness in its voice

"You mean you steal souls from the dead?" She asked

"YES... You have fallen from you own sister... Her name Akua Shuzen" The dark sword said with seriousness in its voice

"Wait... So my own sister killed me?" The white haired girl asked in shock

"She hurt the friends you loved... said you don't deserve them" The blade said trying hide the reason from why she killed them

"What!?... No... That couldn't be happening!" The girl shouted trying not to cry

"I'm afraid its the truth" The dark sword said

"NO!" the girl screamed while slamming her fists to the ground

"I sense great rage from you... You want payback from what she did to you...Pick me up and become the next leader of the Shadow world... AS THE SHADOW QUEEN" The blade spoken

"I...I...I want..." The girl tried speaking while reaching for the sword

"I WANT REVENGE!" She screamed as she grabbed the blade and the powers of shadow and darkness began piercing her body and began corrupting her. Her white hair became whiter, her eyes glowed purple and her skin turned whiter as she turned dark

"Excellent..." the sword spoke

(present time in the shadow world)

As 30 years

"Death... Suffering... Darkness... My rage toward my sister burns with darkness!" The Shadow Queen shouted as dark blacksmith's readied her armor

As the armor was prepared the dark blacksmiths placed the armor on their queen causing darkness to pierce her skin causing darkness to burn her but was ignoring the stinging pain

Meanwhile near the Shuzen Castle a forbidden sealed portal began cracking

"No it can't be... Its beginning to come quicker then we thought!" The white robed dark lord said with worry

Back at the shadow world another piece of the shadow queens armor was being hammered on the anvil as more of her armor was added and was placed on her arms. After the armor was attached to her arms she swung her shadow blade at towards the opening towards the Yokai world. Causing more cracks on the portals seal as she was nearing the Yokai world

"The world will begin to fear with our rage and darkness!" The shadow queen shouted as she pointed her sword at the ground causing a continent amount of both human sized and giant soldiers to rise from the ground with dark armor infused to their flesh and bones.

The dark soldiers then roared with blood curling shouts as their weapons were given from the darkness that surrounds them as they made their way to portal in the shadow world as the shadow queen swept at the portal causing more cracks at the seal with the 3 dark lords trying to repair the portal seal with their own powers

Unfortunately with 1 final swipe the seal was broken as darkness began corrupting the Yokai world.

"Were too late!" A dark lord shouted before he was stabbed with no mercy from the Shadow Queen's sword as his soul was corrupted

"Nooo!" He shouted as his skin became corrupted as the shadow queens soldiers

"and now at last... THE BARRIER OF THE YOKAI WORLD SHALL BREAK!" The shadow queen shouted as her powers pushed the remaining dark lords away from the portal

As they were blown away from the portal leading to the shadow world. Too far to be seen by anyone

"And as the barrier falls... AKUA WILL FEEL THE WRATH... OF MY RAGE... IM COMING FOR YOUR HEAD AKUA SHUZEN!" The shadow queen screams as her army began walking through the portal

"How shall we find them your highness?" A soldier with a dark robe came while kneeling down to her

"Go for her friends! Their bound to know her location" The shadow queen said as 5 robed soldiers disappeared from sight at ultra high speed as their hunt for Akua's friends began

(Meanwhile at the forbidden lands)

Akua came to her home with Kahlua only to find Akua's home in shambles

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!?" Akua shouted in rage

She didn't take it well

"Maybe its the fourth of July!" Kahlua shouted in joy

"ITS MARCH YOU SIMPLETON!" Akua screamed at the top of her lungs

After she screamed the sky began to grow dark.

"Whats going on?!" Kahlua asked in fear

"I don't know... But I bet the Colossus king or the 3 dark lords knows" Akua said as they walked toward the center of the city to figure out what the Colossus King knows about the sudden summons of darkness and his choice of action of how to handle it

* * *

**The Shadow Queen has arrived and one of the dark lords has died. Sorry if I took too long. I got sick today and had a difficult time focusing with the sinus pressure. Anyway... Hope you enjoyed the beginning of the sequel! Read and review plz and PEACE IN! :D**


	2. A Dark Warning

**Hey guys... I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter. Im kinda sick right now. Nothing serious just a small cold and sinus pressure. I might take a while till the illness is done but until then plz be patent. Anyway heres my responses for the reviews**

**Mastermind: Glad you enjoy it. **

**some-guy: thanks and sry some-guy no spoilers for this book**

**Mad-Dog170: I was trying to bring back that cartoon for amusement. Thanks for the complement**

**Heres Chapter 2**

* * *

Akua and Kahlua went to the Colossus Sanctuary to ask Matt about the darkness surrounding the sky. Kahlua was really frightened about the darkness that's surrounding the sky and Akua was still pissed that someone destroyed her house.

"Akua? What does this sudden change of light mean? I'm scared" Kahlua said as the Colossus sanctuary walls began to come to sight

"I don't know whats going on... But we got to tell Matt about this

(Meanwhile on the bus to Yokai Academy)

Keito, his siblings and all 10 of Gin's children were on the bus waiting to get to Yokai Academy. During the bus ride Suki was annoying everyone. Even the bus driver.

"Are we there yet?" Suki asked in joy

"No Suki were not..." Mona said in an annoyed tone

"Are we there yet?"

"No Suki..." Keito said getting angrier

After 5 more seconds of being on the bus Suki asked again

"Are we there yet?" She asked

"GAH! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kotta shouted while holding on to his head surprising both Keito and Mona

"Geez Suki has issues" Pipi said with an annoyed expression on her face

Even the bus driver was getting annoyed.

'Geez didn't those kids learn about patience?' The bus driver thought in annoyance as Yokai academy came into view

"We'll be at the bus stop in 5 minutes...Finally" The bus driver said as he drove the bus towards the academy

Mona was thrilled but everyone else was bummed out that they had to go to school

"This is going to suck isn't it..." Keito and Kotta said in unison and depression

"Oh come on guys... I think that this will be a great opportunity to learn about human cultures and their way of living" Mona said with slight excitement

"Boring Mona Boring" Keito said as the bus came up to the academy and all 10 of Gin's kids bursts out through the bus doors like flies looking for a way out

"Boy Gin's kids are very excited about school" Mona said in confusion

"Yeah! Whats more important than forgetting about going to school?" Keito asked in annoyance

"POP-TARTS! YUMMY!" Suki shouted with joy and excitement as she ran towards the academy's front door while her siblings watch her run with no emotion on their faces

"Come on everyone let's go!" Kotta said as both he, Mona and Pipi ran out of the bus

Keito was unhappy about going to school but he still left the bus.

After Keito finally left the bus driver pulled out a cigar and began smoking.

"Finally... Thought those kids would never leave" The bus driver said as he sighed with relief and drove away

(Meanwhile back at the Colossus Sanctuary Castle)

Matt and Mizore went into the castle to see 8 other leaders of monster races in their seats at a long table. As they walked in the leaders stood up and bowed in honor of being safe.

"At ease everyone" Matt said as he sat down at his throne. Mizore sat right next to him on a throne of ice she requested years ago

"Now to matters at hand... Humans haven't been searching for this place for some time now. But I really like to keep it that way. All in favor?" Matt asked

Everyone rose their hands, claws, wings, etc. For keeping up with security against human attacks. Even though that there weren't any recent attacks or human spotting's.

"Alright now that's covered... Are there any complaints?" Matt asked but no one spoke up until suddenly

(BOOM)

The throne doors burst open letting in Akua and Kahlua. This made Matt a bit angry since that neither Akua or Kahlua are leaders of their races

"What is the meaning of you girls bursting into the meeting!? Matt asked in anger while his eyes began to glow from his helmet making a few leaders shake in fear

"There's something weird going on in the sky and its scaring my sister. oh also... MY HOUSE GOT DESTROYED!" Akua shouted

"Oh... How did that happen?" Matt asked

He knew that Suki destroyed her house but didn't want his children caught in the crossfire of Akua's rage. Her rage is worse than Kokoa's which means she could kill someone or worse!

"We don't know but that's not important!" Kahlua said

"Oh? What can be more important than our meeting?" Mizore asked with her arms crossed while sitting on her ice throne

As she asked her question Matt began to see the clouds from his throne turning white to blackish purple with black lightning sparking in the sky

"Wait...What's going on in the skies?" Matt shouted as he got up from his throne and dashed outside of the door to see the sky grow more dark as Mizore came behind Matt

**(Music: Treachery: Bleach)**

"Its like hell is blowing over" Mizore said as the sky worsens and the dark lightning began sparking closer to the grounds

"This is bad..." Matt said as one of the sparks struck the ground in front of the steps of the Colossus Castle.

At the bottom of the steps stood a dark knight in dark armor with sparks of black and purple lightning coming in and out of its armor beginning to stand up. As the knight stood up it unsheathed a dark blade sparking the same power as its armor.

"GUARDS!" Mizore shouted as 10 human sized colossi guards stood behind the dark knight with their spears pointed directly at it

"Do you honestly think that your guards can stop the powerful Shadow Queen!" The Knight shouted in a dark voice

The Shadow Queen eyes began to glow dark purple as she raised her hands making the guards hover as their necks began to feel like they're tightly gripped

The guards struggle to breathe as they hovered higher. Within a few seconds their neck bones were beginning to fracture as they stopped moving their arms as the Shadow Queen's hands turned into a fist. Snapping all the guards necks at once. She then halted her power as the guards fell to the ground dead.

Mizore got frightened as Matt tightened his fists and summoned 2 Colossi

"Valus! Argus! Kill this intruder!" Matt ordered

The Shadow Queen looked at both colossi and began raising her blade as both Valus and Argus began charging at the Shadow Queen.

"Suffer into Darkness!" She said as dark lightning began shocking both colossi. Causing them to roar in agony.

This was beginning to frighten Mizore, Kahlua and Akua as both Colossi began to hover from the force of the Shadow Queens power. She then swept her dark blade as both colossi were thrown into buildings

'Impossible! Those Colossi must have weighed about 100 tons!' Mizore shouted in her mind.

"Matt! What are you going to do!? Mizore asked in panic. To her shock she saw Matt trembling in fear. She never saw this side of him

'This cant be...She's more powerful than I am! How can I defeat a foe that can take down 12 colossi at once' Matt thought in his mind from trembling

"AKUA... GIVE ME AKUA!" The shadow queen screamed as she raised her hands at Matt's direction making him hover and struggling to breathe

"MATT!" Mizore screamed as she turned to the shadow queen and began shooting ice shards.

Mizore's attack wasn't putting a dent in the Shadow Queen's armor as she continued strangling Matt with her dark power. As Matt continue to struggle breathing he saw his wife watching him suffer in horror

"LET HIM GO!" Mizore shouted as she snapped shooting everything she had at the Shadow Queen trying her very best to save her husband and father

"GIVE ME AKUA!... All your doing is letting your king suffer as you cower!" The Shadow Queen shouted as Matt tried raising his hand and blasting the shadow queen with his Ancient Energy

The Shadow Queen then reflected Matts power at Mizore. As she was struck she collided into a building writhing in pain.

"MIZORE! NO!" Matt shouted as his Yokai energy began to sky-rocket but was still in the grip of the shadow queens power

"Oh... It appears that you had power all along..." The shadow queen said as she was tightening her grip on Matt forcing him to grab his own neck as he kept on wheezing.

"Pathetic!" The Shadow Queen said until suddenly

**(Music ends)**

"HEY! LOOKING FOR ME?" A girl shouted behind Matt

The Shadow Queen then looked at the figure behind the colossus king and threw him aside near Mizore's location. Matt then gasped for breath as he struggled to get up.

The Shadow Queen then saw the figure clearly and saw Akua with her sister Kahlua who's shaking in total fear

"Ahhh Akua... It's so nice to see you again" The Shadow Queen said in a soft tone

"Akua? You do you know her?" Kahlua asked as she is still trembling

"I don't know... But her voice seems familiar" Akua said still confused about

"Well... Its been over 30 years after the last time I saw you... How have you been?"

'30 years... DONT TELL ME! IT CANT BE HER!' Akua shouted in her mind as she nearly figured out who the Shadow Queen is underneath her helmet

"I've been very busy suffering in darkness... You know... After you let those humans MURDER ME!" The shadow queen shouted as she began taking off her helmet showing the lower part of her face

"You did what?!" Kahlua asked in shock

"It can't be!" Matt shouted as he saw the shadow queen taking her helmet off

As her helmet came off her face was shown to everyone shocking both Matt and Akua

"JASMINE!" Akua shouted in shock

"Jasmine?!" Matt shouted in confusion

Her face was corrupted with darkness as her white skin was slightly purplish with darkness

"Jasmine... What happened to you..." Akua asked as she fell to her knees in shock

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! AND NOW... IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Jasmine shouted as she raised her hand making Akua hover in mid-air choking her from Jasmine's dark power

"Wait...Please... I only wanted to... p-protect you" Akua said as she continued to struggle for air

Matt then got up and blasted Jasmine while she was distracted with Akua. She didn't have any time to react to dodge so she braced for impact with her arms up. As she defended herself Akua fell to the floor as Jasmine was in a cloud of smoke from Matts Ancient Energy. Out of the smoke Jasmine came unscathed with nearly no damage or dents to her armor

"WHAT?!" Matt shouted

"Heh...impressive Yokai energy Colossus King" Jasmine said as she placed her dark helmet on her head as a portal came behind her and she stepped towards it

"It would appear to me that you want a fighting chance... so be it... I'll let you live for now... But to hurt you even more... I'll send my soldiers to kill the ones you love... As they shall feel the wrath of the shadow queen! After they die... Your next Akua!" Jasmine shouted as she entered the shadow portal and disappeared from sight.

Matt then got up despite the pain and ran towards Mizore.

"Mizore! are you alright?!" Matt asked in concern

As soon as Matt got to her she got up instantly and hugged him tightly and started crying

"Oh Matt! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LOSE YOU!" She cried out in tears

"There, there sweetie... I got you... Everything is going to be ok" Matt said trying to calm Mizore down

"Unfortunately that isn't true Colossus King" A man in a dark robe shouted as he was holding a white robe of the 3 dark lords

"Who are you and what do you mean?" Matt asked

"I am one of the 3 dark lords...Unfortunately theres only 2 of us now" The dark robed man said as he laid the body of the headmaster of Yokai Academy. Making everyone gasp in horror

"Oh no..." Matt said in shock as he fell to hs knee's understanding the power of the shadow queen

"Indeed... Not even the dark lords are powerful enough to stop this Shadow Queen" The other dark lord said

"What do we do?" Mizore and Akua asked in fear

Matt just stood there trembling in fear but got angry with my fist clenched

"Matt?" Kahlua said

"We get our old friends... AND TAKE DOWN THE SHADOW QUEEN!" Matt said as his crown glowed brightly yellow

(Meanwhile in the shadow world at a dark citadel)

The Shadow Queen sat at her throne with 4 other members at a chamber.

"My brothers... We have a problem with taking this world" The Shadow Queen said

"Oh? How so?" A female voice asked as she retracted her scorpion tail

"Apparently we have a king in our path of darkness and death" The shadow queen said as she stood up

"Hmph... Just send me to the yokai world as I'll give him a taste of my power!" A dark fallen angel said as 8 of his weapons appeared

"Relax... You'll get your chance... But for now I want you all to send your soldiers to the one they love! This will make them stay out of our way" The shadow queen ordered

They all nodded as they opened a portal to both the human world and the Yokai world and entered them with no hesitation.

"As the colossus king falls... the world will enter into a world of darkness!" The shadow queen shouted as the portals faded and she sat back at her throne

* * *

**Well... The shadow queen's 4 lords are on their way to the yokai world and are going after everyone's friends and family. Will they all survive against the dark soldiers or will they all die. Find out soon! Read and review and remember PEACE IN! :)**


	3. The Hunt is on

**Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying the sequel since im trying as hard as I can with work and all the distractions that have been going on. I've been having difficulties focusing. Still im able to get these chapters done. Even though their taking a bit long I ****WILL**** get this sequel done. I promise you all. Feel free to PM me**

**Sorry I'm taking long. It's just I keep getting writers blockage. I keep playing music to help me concentrate but that's starting to lose its touch**

**Here we go Chapter 3**

* * *

2 days after the Shadow Queen broke into the Colossus Sanctuary made things from bad to worse. A dark lord has fallen and the army of the Shadow Queen is planning to hurt Matt and his friends by going after their loved ones.  
Matt had so much stress going on in his life now since a dark evil has forced their way into the yokai world and their leader is Jasmine. Matt's old friend and Akua's dead younger sister.

With everything going bad Matt was at the Colossus Castle thinking of how to save the world this time. This time Akua, Mizore and Kahlua were with them

"Oh man... The shadow queen is very powerful" Matt said in a stressed mood as he paced back and forth as everyone watched him. Except for Akua

"How was she able to take down 10 colossi guards and 2 giant colossi?!" Mizore asked Matt in shock with tears

"I don't know... What I want to know is how did Jasmine become a Shadow Queen?" Matt asked

"Do you know anything about this Akua?" Kahlua asked in worry

Akua didn't answer since she's very upset that her dead sister was resurrected but corrupted

"Akua?" Kahlua asked

Akua's still freaked out that her own sister is her younger sister Jasmine is alive but planned to kill her and is in complete shock.

'How could I let this happen... to my own sister' Akua asked herself in her mind as she continued to cry in her hands

"I think we should let her sort herself out so she can accept what happened" Matt recommended but Akua lost her temper as she grabbed his shirt collar in a hint of rage

"Accept it?... ACCEPT IT!?... ILL NEVER ACCEPT THE FACT THAT MY SISTER IS GONE YOU BASTARD!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

"Akua! Calm down! Your scaring your sister and my wife!" Matt Shouted as Kahlua and Mizore tried to hold down Akua

She was rapidly breathing in and out from her rage as she wasn't calming down much

"Wait Matt... The shadow queen said that she's going after our loved ones... Do you think she might go after our kids?!" Mizore asked in a panic

"OH SHIT!" Matt shouted as he remembered the kids at Yokai academy.

"SINCE THE HEADMASTER OF THAT PLACE IS DEAD WHOS WATCHING THEM!" He shouted as he picked his helmet up and placed it on his head giving him his colossus king armor.

"Where you going?" Kahlua asked

"I'm going to the school and I'm brining them back!" Matt said as he began walking out of the castle

"Ok but I'm coming too!" Mizore shouted as she followed Matt

"Wait! What about us?!" Akua shouted at the couple

"Find your sisters and our friends" Matt ordered

"And how do we do that king!?" Akua asked in a mocking manner

Avion can help you out" Matt said as he snapped his fingers and Avion landed on the sidewalk hard.

It then spread its wings and screeched loudly making Mizore, Kahlua and Akua cover their ears.

"Avion! I want you to fly these idiot vampires and find our old friends"

"I HEARD THAT!" Akua said with anger

"Just shut up and get our friends before the Shadow Queen does!" Matt shouted as Akua and Kahlua ran onto Avion and flew away

"Come on Mizore. With luck I'm sure our kids are trying to do something dangerous and stupid" Matt said as he and Mizore took her snowmobile that Mizore got as a Christmas present last year

"You mean like that time when you and Suki destroyed Akua's house?" Mizore asked as she started the snowmobile

"How the hell did you know that?!" Matt asked

"You know I still stalk you right? I like to make sure you and our kids are safe" Mizore answered as she giggled a bit and drove towards the academy

"Oh right... I forgot you do that a lot" Matt said with no emotion

(Meanwhile at Yokai Academy)

Things were getting interesting at Yokai Academy as Matt's

*CRASH!*

"AHHHH GET THIS CRAZY BITCH AWAY FROM ME!" A student screams as he ran from Suki who wants the student's pop tart

Well... Interesting might be the wrong word to say for the kids

"Drop the pop tart you dick!" Mona shouted as she tries to hold down Suki but doesn't slow her down a bit as Mona's shoes were beginning to grind on the tiles

"Who ever knew that Suki would actually try to kill someone for a lousy pop tart" Pipi said as she Kotta and Keito watched their sister chase the student

"MY POP-TART GET AWAY FROM ME!" The student shouted as he kept on running around the tables just to get away from the pop tart addicted girl.

As Suki kept chasing the scared student they've been attracting attention from other students from the commotion and the damage Suki is causing to the lunch room

"DONT JUST STAND THERE YOU BASTARDS! HELP ME!" The student shouted as he still continued running from Suki and she was beginning to catch up

He ran so fast he didn't see the wet floor sign as he began slipping and sliding until Suki finally caught him by tackling him harder than a football player

"SUKI! STOP!" Keito shouted as he kicks the table that Pipi and Kotta were eating from and ran towards Suki and Mona

"Its all fun and games till someone spills the OJ...Right Kotta?" Pipi said in an annoyed tone but Kotta was no-where to be found

"Kotta?" Pipi wondered till she looked underneath the table to see the frightened teen shaking in fear

Kotta then saw Pipi and he was really freaked out as Keito and Mona tried pulling Suki off of the student she was chasing as he finally let the pop-tart go

"Come on Suki we need to talk in the auditorium!" Mona shouted as she pulled Suki by her ear causing some pain

"OW, OW NOT THE EAR!" Suki shouted as she's being dragged by her sister Mona

Pipi got up from her seat and Kotta got out from under the table to assist them in taming Suki

But they didn't know that a dark robed man was hiding in the shadows as he faded into the darkness

(Meanwhile at the Auditorium) Mona threw Suki to the ground as Mona was very pissed at Suki

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US EXPELLED! OR WORSE KILLED!" Mona shouted in anger as Keito and everyone else were shocked to see Mona yell at Suki. She basically is only smart but not usually violent.

"I'm sorry Mona" Suki said as she began crying

As soon as Suki began crying Pipi began trying to cheer Suki up by rubbing her back with her wing

"There, There Suki... Everything will be alright" Pipi said as she and her brothers gave Mona a mean glare.

"You are fixing this!" Everyone shouted at Mona who looks like she is regretting her scolding

"Ok. Your right guys..." Mona said as she turned to Suki to apologize.

"Suki... I'm very sorry about..." Mona tried to apologize but got cut off from a sudden spike of strange Yokai energy from somewhere.

Unlike the energies that they felt this one was unknown to them. This energy felt dark to them

"Wait... Do you guys feel that?" Keito asked

"Yeah...Its a monster" Suki shouted as everyone was double taking everywhere

"Heh... You wont be able to see the killing blow coming!" The dark robed monster shouted as he leapt from the walls and tried going after Suki with her back turned

"Hey a nickel!" Suki shouted as she bent over forcing the robed monster to miss completely

"SHIT!" he shouted as he was heading for a cement wall

(BOOM)"GAH!"

The robed monster crashed into the wall head first with smoke coming from the wreck. Keito and the others stood there just giving him a weird stare wondering if he's ok or not

"Uhhh weird guy? Are you dead?" Keito asked

He then dashed out of the smoke and began swinging halberds everywhere around him shouting non-sensible gibberish while Matt's children just stood there with a strange expression on their faces as the dark robed man's robe fell off revealing himself as a fallen angel.

"Bring it on!" The Fallen angel shouted as he slammed one of his halberds into the ground as he posed while being strangely stared at

The kids just stood there not knowing what to do with the strange monster with wierded out expressions

"Hmm?" The fallen angel takes a peek at kids giving strange looks

"HEY! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU KIDS? WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME THOSE WIERD LOOKS?!" The Fallen angel asked in shock and slight anger

"Well... It's just..." Mona said

"YOUR WIERD!" Suki shouted while cutting off Mona

"HEY! Are you saying your not amazed by my terrific entrance?!" He asked in anger

"Terrific entrance...?" Keito asked in annoyance from his constant barrage of questions

"Didn't you smash your face against the cement wall?" Kotta asked while hiding behind Keito

"HEY! I WAS GOING AFTER THAT GIRL OF YOURS! I WOULD HAVE TAKEN HER DOWN IF SHE DIDNT MOVE!" The Fallen angel shouted

"Its even worse than that! This isn't a nickel its a bottle cap." Suki said as she tossed the bottle cap aside

"Humph... Well no matter... It makes no difference on my entrance despite the fact that my leader and our shadow queen ordered me to kill you... For some reason she wanted Akua for herself..." The Fallen angel said softly as he picked his halberd up and held it over his shoulder and black wing

"NOW PREPARE YOURSELF YOU BRATS... I AM KNOWN AS RAHAB THE VIOLENT FALLEN ANGEL! MY LEADERS HAS ORDERED ME TO DESTROY YOU ALL!" The fallen angel shouted with confidence as he spread his black feathered wings

"Rehab the violent? Did you break out of a hospital or something?" Suki asked in confusion

"NO YOU BITCH! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH A HOSPITAL! ITS RAHAB NOT REHAB! GET IT RIGHT YOU BRATS!" Rahab shouted

"NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN! MY NAME IS RAHAB AND IM THE FALLEN ANGELS POWERFUL WARRIORS" Rahab shouted

"A powerful warrior that uses his head for destructive purposes?" Suki asked still confused

"Yeah you kind of seem sort of weak to us" Keito said as Rahab got into a fighting stance

"Humph... Bring out your strongest fighter and we'll see who is the weaker one" Rahab shouted as he pointed both halberds at the Colossus King's children

Keito then walked towards the Fallen Angel and raised his fists preparing himself for combat

"I'll take you on... Out of my brother and sisters I am the toughest fighter" Keito said as he took a fighting stance

Rahab then spun his halberd's around and took a fighting stance

"Excellent... You will amuse me till one of us dies" Rahab said as both he and Rahab stared at each other and then charged at each other.

Pipi stood there watching the boy she liked in fear as she began to cry a bit

'Please be safe Keito' Pipi thought to herself as Keito and Rahab collided with Keito's monster energy and Rahab's dark energy as they began their battle

* * *

**Well Keito is having his 1st real battle. And its one of the Fallen angel's strongest monster. Sorry I've been taking forever with this chapter. I've been getting sick recently and I couldn't get on my laptop. But know this I'm still in this Sequel! AND IM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS! Anyway read and review please and remember PEACE IN! :D **


	4. A New Colossus is born

**Hello readers of the planet earth! I hope you enjoy the book. Im trying my best to entertain you all even though it is getting harder with everything getting in my way. From work to chores and driving to somewhere overnight. If I keep doing this then ill never get this done. I know some of you are impatient but please give me some time. **

**1 more thing. I have multiple fights coming. Who do you want to see fight next? Tsuara? Tsukune, Moka and her sisters? or Yukari, Ruby and Kurumu? You can pick the order on who fights first**

**Sorry I took so very long. I needed time for myself so I can think. Plz don't be mad at me**

**Mastermind - Jasmine was an old friend of his. Since she has powers of darkness it would scare anyone. Wouldn't you be scared?**

**Heres my responses to the reviews**

**without anymore delay... Chapter 4**

* * *

Matt and Mizore have traveled through the forbidden lands on her snowmobile. On their way to Yokai academy to get their kids and save them from the darkness attacking their friends and loved ones. At full throttle they should reach the academy in about an hour. Mizore then remembered to talk to her husband about Keito and Pipi

"Hey Honey? I've been thinking about Keito" Mizore said as her snowmobile jumped from a cliff and landed with a heavy thud on the grassy ground

"Oh? Why? is there something bothering you about him?" Matt asked with curiosity

"No its just I noticed that he and Pipi seem to like each other. Just like us loving each other" Mizore said with a blush and Matt reacted with a blush as well

"Oh... Should we give them... The talk?" Matt asked with nervousness as Mizore's snowmobile began to hit a lot of bumps and rocks as she still drives toward the academy

"You should talk to Suki and Keito since you and them are colossi. I'll talk to Kotta and Mona since they and I are snow women. As for Pipi I suppose I'll talk to her too" Mizore suggested

"Ok... I can agree to that" Matt said as Mizore began to floor it

"Good... Now hang on honey!" She shouted as her snowmobile went faster. Nearing the tunnel that leads to Yokai Academy

'Don't worry kids were on our way!' Matt thought in his head

**(Back to Yokai Academy)**

**(Music - Red Sun - Metal Gear Rising)**

Keito and Rahab were staring at each other down with Keito's Colossus energy and Rahab's dark energy colliding at full force.

"Hmph... Lets do this!" Rahab shouted as he extended his wings and flew directly at Keito with both Halberds in hands.

"I'll show you the power of the colossus!" Keito shouted as he dashed at Rahab with his hands balled into fists and ran towards the fallen angel

Before he had a chance to hit Rahab, He flew into the air and began swinging his Halberds around him. Unfortunately for Rahab Keito was able to dodge his attack.

Keito then leapt into the air and delivered a powerful uppercut from underneath.

"SOI YUKKEN!" Keito shouted as his fist came in contact to Rahab's chin

Rahab re-extended his black wings and flew into the air again but this time he began aiming one of his Halberds at Keito.

"Taste the power of the fallen angels!" Rahab shouted as pitch black beams of darkness came out of both halberds and hit Keito in his chest.

Once he got hit he went flying and crashed into a cement wall. Creating a giant hole in the room where the Mona and the others were hiding.

"KEITO!" Pipi and the others shouted and shook in fear. Hoping that their brother is ok

He then kicked the wall and came dashing at Rahab at high-speed but he was ready for him as Rahab caught Keito's punch with the handle's of the halberds.

"Very impressive Colossus child... But against a powerful fallen angel... You don't stand a chance!" Rahab shouted as he began pushing Keito back

Rahab then began swinging his halberds at Keito but he kept missing as Keito kept dodging every swing that Rahab

"COME ON KEITO YOU CAN DEFEAT THIS BASTARD!" Pipi cheered

'Pipi is right... I can do this' Keito thought as he swung a punch at the fallen angel but he dodged by flying in the air

"AH HA HA HA HA! Is that all you can do?! I must say im disappointed at you" Rahab taunted As he tried slicing the air and beams of darkness came at Keito but dodged even thought he's struggling with fatigue

"Your combat is atrocious!" Rahab shouted as he delivered a swift kick to Keito's chest. making him fly into a row of chairs

"There is no hope for you to defeat me!" Rahab shouted as he blasted him with a dark blast from his halberds

"You shut your trap you Dick with wings! Keito is the best boy there ever is!" Pipi shouted

Keito and the others were shocked since this is the first time that Pipi had ever said something offensive at someone. Pipi is usually such a gentle harpy but its unknown to Mona, Suki and that She secretly likes Keito.

"Pipi..." Mona said quietly in shock

(BOOM!)

Pipi and the others got blasted by a powerful dark blast. They all hit a wall with significant force and fell to the floor unconscious

"PIPI! GUYS! NO! ! !" Keito shouted in tears as he fell to his knees

"You are such an annoyances... Now without your lousy friends... There will be no one to interfere with our duel!" Rahab shouted as he summoned his 2 halberds

Keito got on his knees and saw Pipi and his siblings unconscious and got very angry by balling his hands into fists and tightened his grip in rage. With Keito enraged his monster energy kept on rising like a rocket

"Pathetic monsters like you all don't deserve to live! NOW DIE!" Rahab shouted as he swung halberd at Keito's neck

Suddenly...

**(Music change - Theme of Agent Texas - Red vs Blue )**

Keito grabbed Rahab's halberd with his hand on the sharp blade. It only cut his hand by a tiny scratch

"What?!"

"you bastard... YOU WILL DIE FROM ME!" Keito shouted as his eyes glowed blue skin began to turn hard as stone. he grabbed Rahab's head and punched it hard as he could. It was so powerful it knocked him at a wall

Back at the Yokai Academy Cafeteria a group of low ranked fallen angels were looking for the colossus kid and were standing guard on a lookout for any younger monsters hiding Matt's Kids. As the fallen angels stood guard they began having a conversation

"So..."

"Yeah?"

"Ever known why..."

(BOOM!)

A fallen angel got cut off from Rahab busting through the wall and crashing on tables with 1 of his halberds missing.

"Lt, Rahab? Whats going on?!" One of his troops asked with worry till suddenly

(BOOM!)

Keito busts the door open hitting 2 of the fallen angels in their faces. Only Keito has a few changes to his face, skin and bits of armor forming on arms and chest.

"What the... Is that a colossus?!" A fallen angel asked in fear of Keito's mid-transformation.

Suddenly. Keito dashed at the feared fallen angel and then cut a wing off of an angel's back with one of Rahab's halberds. Causing significant pain to his back.

"GAH!" A fallen angel shouted in agony as he put his hand on his left side of his back as it gushes out with a lot of blood. Keito then spun the halberd around and then gutted the fallen angel as an act of revenge from Rahab hurting his siblings. Keito then pulled the halberd with chunks of the angel sticking to the sharp blade

"That's one..." Keito said with darkness in his voice as he was walking towards Rahab

"You've lost it this time child... GET HIM! FOR THE SHADOW QUEEN!" Rahab ordered his squad of Fallen angel's with shadow swords, spears, and halberds aiming at Keito.

Keito dodged a sword swinging below him by stabbing the ground and using it to vault over the angel and whacking another fallen angel with the side of the halberd blade and then swung it at another minor ranked angel as it cut the side of her face.

"AHHH!" A female fallen one shouted as she slid her hand on the cut and blood seeped out

"You'll pay for that!" She screamed as she got her dark spear out and flew at Keito at full speed. Unfortunately for the angel Keito saw her coming as he delivered a roundhouse kick to the angel's face as her body was thrown at a wall. As she crashed Keito threw his halberd at the fallen angel as it pierced the angels heart. Instantly killing her

Rahab woke up and saw 2 of his minor ranked fallen angel's killed by the enraged colossus child and for once in his life he was scared of him since he never saw power like this.

"Leave my brothers and sisters alone!" Keito shouted with tons of rage pouring out of him

5 more fallen angels came at Keito with everything they had. From swords, spears and halberds to dark powers. 2 of them tried hitting Keito with dark magic but Keito endured it by blocking them with his arms in X formation. Luckly for Keito his quick thinking helped save his life. He then leapt into the air grabbing both fallen angels necks and slammed them into the hard tile floor. They were both killed by the force of the colossus kids strength crushing their skulls. Despite his size and being 18 years old.

As Keito stood up Rahab began twirling his only halberd as he walked

"How can you possibly kill 4 of my fallen angels with your inferior power!" Rahab shouted with anger as he held onto his halberd tightly

Keito only growled in rage since Rahab hurt his siblings. Rahab then extended his wings and flew at Keito with all the power he had. Keito did as well but his rage began giving him stone wings of a dragon.

"Oh!... Your power seems to be transforming you... Well... I'll just have to make sure you wont survive my attacks!" Rahab shouted as his dark power bursts out from his wings

"Now... I'm... MAD!" Keito shouted as his chest began to glow light blue as his hands became dragon claws and his teeth became razor sharp. His power keeps increasing from rage as a necklace of a colossus dragon idol formed around Keito's neck

Both Keito and Rahab flew at each other with halberds in hands. They then collided with every inch of power they both had. After they collided the halberds snapped in half and caused both powers to crash and explode. Causing both Keito and Rahab to hit walls across from each other.

Keito got out of the wall and began flying at Rahab while his body was still in the wall as he began powering up while in mid-air and placed his hand on his new colossus necklace

"FEEL THE WRATH OF THE COLOSSUS!" Keito shouted as he pulled the necklace off and completed his transformation.

Keito Shirayuki became a giant stone dragon colossus. With his giant-sized dragon body and wings he began destroying the cafeteria with both his stone wings and stone tail.

**(Music Change: Opened Way - Shadow of the colossus)**

"What?! What is this power!?" Rahab shouted

Keito just roared with rage directly at the fallen angel

"no, no!, NOOOOOO!" Rahab shouted as he turned to dust and a dark mist and killed the other 3 minor ranked angels. Rahab was destroyed but Keito's blast was still going to the front entrance

**(Music ends)**

(Meanwhile outside of Yokai Academy)

Mizore & Matt drove out of the tunnel on the snowmobile and stopped at the front entrance.

"Alright... Lets get inside." Matt said as he and Mizore got off the snowmobile and began running towards the entrance

"I just hope the kids are ok!" Mizore said with worry as she tried to open the door when suddenly

*BOOM!*

Matt and Mizore got blasted by a powerful explosion. Matt crashed into the snowmobile and Mizore just fell onto the dirt but got up.

"What was that?!" Mizore shouted in shock

"I don't know... Something just blew up!" Matt said as he tried getting off of the destroyed snow mobile

As they saw the front door a giant dragon colossus stomped out and roared at the skies

"What is that?!" Mizore asked in shock

"I don't know!" Matt responded

The stone dragon then looked at Matt as its eyes glowed light blue. Making Matt know instantly that its a colossus. But not just any colossus

"Keito?!" Matt shouted in shock

Keito then began blasting ancient energy everywhere. Destroying trees, graves, and the rocky edges

"He's out of control!" Matt said as he got his ancient helmet on and turned into his armored human form "I'll keep Keito occupied. You find Mona and the others" Matt ordered Mizore

She then nodded and ran towards the entrance trying to find her children

Keito roared at Matt as he is clearly still angry about Rahab. But Matt doesn't know about that as he powered up his ancient energy in Keito's dragon mouth. Matt then began charging his ancient energy in his armored gauntlets

"I'll keep this as lightly as possible" Matt said as he and Keito are at at full power and began their fight

* * *

**Well. Keito just got his colossus powers and is out of control. Will Matt try to stop Keito's out of control rage? or will the Colossus king meet his match. Find out soon. Again there will be another battle. Heres the choices**

**Tsurara**

**Mona, Tsukune, and Moka's sisters**

**or Kurumu, Yukari and Ruby**

**Its your call. Read and review and remember PEACE IN! :D**


End file.
